Various physiological monitoring systems have been proposed. Some determine only speed and distance. Others monitor the heart rate, respiration rate, and the like of an athlete, soldier, or first responder. Polar U.S.A., offers a Team2 product in which athletes wear a chest strap equipped with a heart rate monitor and a transmitter which transmits heart rate data to a wristwatch worn by each athlete and also to a base station connected to a personal computer monitored by a coach and/or trainer. It is also known to display a person's heart rate and to relate the heart rate to minimums, maximums, percentages of the maximum, and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,291 incorporated herein by this reference. Zones (e.g., maximum, performance, fat burning, warm up, and the like) are also known, and they are typically based on percentages of a person's maximum heart rate. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,755 incorporated herein by this reference.